plushtubefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Savagx
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to SuperMarioLogan! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 18:58, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Alright, this is getting out of hand. I apologize for my wrongdoing. I really do mean it. What I did was not right, I was an associate to promoting FroggyCompany's image in bad terms and I should never ruin somebodys' online persona regardless of what I thought was funny. I always knew this FroggyCompany page on Plushtube Wiki was made up of lies for a long time; obviously Froggy did not kill himself and all of the other stuff written in that article is false. When I came across the FroggyCompany page back in the summer of 2018, I tried to fix up the FroggyCompany page from its vandalism. I never checked back until sometime in March 2019. I don't know what I was thinking at the time, but I knew since this whole page of FroggyCompany was probably ran by a group of trolls, I wanted to join in and be involved in this scheme. I kept on revising the edits that people like you and AlimuDX did on the page to reduce the vandalism and I put back the vandalised pages that contained all of the lies; such as the Froggy's father story, Froggy's suicide, and the aftermath of Froggy's suicide. I returned on July 2019 to do the same thing. I did this because I thought it was funny to put misleading information on an article but I didn't think of what others who are reading the article with no regard of the vandalism would have a perspective of FroggyCompany. I know that my actions as well as the other trolls involved in this resulted in people thinking Froggy killed himself as well as believing the other made up lies, and now I realize that. I don't know about the others who also vandalised the page, but I shall now face the consequences of my actions. I'm going to fix the FroggyCompany page once and for all, and you can report me if you would like. I should have never taken part of this event. What I did was wrong, you should not perceive me as innocent. I am not asking for forgiveness or hostility, this is wrong on my part and now I learned a lesson for myself. You can go ahead and report me, or you can have mercy on me; I don't really care. I think the most important part is that this is a lesson for myself, to not take an action in which you will regret later. I am sorry for what I did. I will fix the FroggyCompany page now. Thank you, and have a good day.